Ojamajo Doremi Melodynote (REdone)
by AngelicMuse
Summary: its 3 years after everything happend in dokken. Doremi is in ninth grade, yet she still wishes she was in 6th grade. Back when everyone was together. But when Evil, a dark cloud that can turn anyone evil, awakens and starts destroying the witch world and the wizard world. The queen calls upon Doremi and a new set of apprentices. Some old friends, and some new ones. REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I worte this fanfic on my old Account (Dont make me use the deathnote), and I really enjoyed the plot and the story line for this. So I decided to re write it and actually finish it. So its about 3 years later and I am going to start this over again! I am a much better writer and I do believe I will be able to write this much better ! Now enjoy Chapter 1 =3=

**I'M A WITCH APPRENTICE AGAIN!**

"PHEW!" Doremi said plopping down on the ground walking back in from the magical world. "Tired already Big sis?" Pop said walking into from the Magical world, closing the door for the very last time. "It looks so empty.." Doremi said looking around the now empty shop. "Yeah! Compaired to the way it was when you and the others ran this place Its-..." Pop looked over to her sister. Doremi had a sad smile upon her face, and she looked as if she was going to cry. "Sis I... " Doremi stopped Pop before she could finish. "No It's not your fault... I just. I miss everyone.." The room fell silent. And pop walked over and sat next to her sister. Putting a arm around her "We will see them again someday. I believe so..."

**-Three years later-**

"Ok I am heading out now!" An eger Doremi said running out of the house. Heading to school. It has been three years since she lost her powers and was no longer able to be a witch. Doremi is now in 9th grade. And is now the club leader of a magic club in her school. Not many people joined only her, her friend Hikari, and her other friend Alice. The three spend most of their time in the club talking about witches and they pretend to preform spells. Doremi loves her new life. But now and then she looks back at the old days with her and her friends. And sometimes. You will catch her reciting her old spells from back in the days as an apprentice.

Once at school Doremi met up with Alice and Hikari. Alice has short pale green hair that goes just past her chin and it curls right under neath. She has bright yellow eyes, which are the reason Doremi and Hikari call her KittyKat alot. That makes Alice sad. Hikari has long orange hair. That goes to about mid back. And big bright blue eyes. Both are Doremi's good friends. And all three love magic.

"Hey hey hey Doremi! Did you hear about the new magic shop that opened down town!" Hikari said with a tad jump. "Really!? Man , We have to check it out later!" Doremi said jumping a bit as well. "Oh we must. I heard that they have love charms and everything there." Alice placed her hands on her cheeks and swayed a bit then continued "Maybe if I used that charm I will find my prince charming !~" Alice squeeled in excitement.

Doremi looked over and he saw a moving truck dirve by the school. In it sat a girl with yellow hair in loose rings. Doremi's eyes widened and forze at the sight of the girl. 'That cant be Momo-chan...' Doremi thought. The memories came flowing back into Doremi's mind. Leaving her teared up slightly. "Doremi... Hey.. DO-DO !" Doremi jumped and snaped at Hikari "Dont call me that!" The two bickered till the bell rang.

After class Doremi stopped by that Maho-dou. She walked over placing her hand on the window. And the memories of her first time there filled her mind. "Majo Rika... Ai-chan.. Hazuki-chan... Onpu-chan... Momo-chan... Hana-chan...Dodo..." Doremi started to cry. A few moments later Doremi looked into the shop. And saw the door to the magical world glow. Doremi's eyes widened in excitement and hurried over to the locked door. She threw her body at it, using all her might to break it down. Eventually the door swung open and Doremi ran over to the door. She rubbed her eyes is disbelief and slowly placed her hand on the handle. And slowly opened the door. A smile appeared upon her face as she walked in and looked around. "It hasnt changed a bit..." She looked around then saw the queens Carriage. She looked at the witch who was driving the carriage. She stepped in and her the carriage drove off. Doremi watched the ground below her. She looked over at one part and her eyes widened and her expression turned to shocked. There was one spot on the ground that was entirely black. The trees were dead, and the sky was gray. A black cloud coverd the ground. And it seemed to be spreading.

Once Doremi arrived at the castle. She was attacked by a small girl. Her hari was long and in pigtails with big brown eyes. She wore a white knee high dress with a pink flower on it. And smiled up at Doremi. "Hi Doremi-Mama!~" Doremi smiled back as tears filled her eyes. "Hana-chan!" The two embraced each other and cried. Moments later the two walked into the castle and Doremi bowed down to the queen. "Doremi. Its been so long. How have you been." The queen said standing up walking over to Doremi. Doremi smiled. "Much better now that I am here." The queen laughed. "Why am I here your highnes... After all this time.." Doremi looked up at the queen. And the queen folded her hands together. "I need you to become an apprentice again..." Doremi's eyes widened. "You see. A great force had awakened in the magical world, and the wizard world. It's called 'evil'... A dark cloud that can turn anyone and anything evil. Not only that. But if you try to fight it. It will destroy you... I had already destroyed the Wizard world. And. Doremi I am so sorry... Akatsuki and the others... We could not find them.." Doremi looked down. Saddened about what she just heared. All of a sudden a loud bang was heard, and a frog came flying in on a dust pan. "DO-RE-MIIIIIII!" The frog flew into Doremi, causing the two the fall over. "M-Majo R-Rika..." Doremi said as she pulled the frog off.

"W-What happened. Why are you a frog again?" Doremi asked as Majo Rika hopped back on her dust pan. "Once the evil awakened, the frog curse was set again. So all the witches where were turned into frogs are no back to being. As you can tell. FROGS ! I dont like it! I want to be my beautiful self again!" Majo Rika tears up as she placed her frog hands upon her face. This made Doremi laugh. And she heard a famillar laugh coming from behind a pillar. Doremi stopped and looked at the pillar. A girl with blong rings came out from behind. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a yellow long sleeved shirt with an orange vest over it. She smiled at Doremi and waved. "Long time no see Doremi-chan" Doremi teared up and ran over to the girl hugging her tightly. "Momo-chan..." The two embraced eachother for a few moments before Momoko pulled away and looked at the queen. Who by then was standing next to the two. "Doremi. Here." A pink light came from the queens hand and a belt appeared in Doremi's hand. It was white and had diffrent colored jems on it. And in the middle was a compact. It looked much like the mone Hana-chan used to transform with. Doremi put the belt on and then looked at Momoko who has already receved hers. "Find the other four witches. And protect the three worlds from the evil." Doremi looked at the queen and tilted her head. "Four.. but I thought you said 6 ealier. Well. 5 now that Momoko is here. " The queen giggled. Momoko and Doremi looked over to the queens thrown and theirs mouths droped. Standing there was...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok!~ So I now on Chapter 2 !~ YAY ! I am on a roll ! =w= hehe~ Well. Again I am redoing this story from like 3 years ago. And I personally think I am doing a much better job this time. So we left off when a new Apprentice was showing up. Can you guess who it is ?~ It's another one of my favorite characters =w=..._

**TWO MORE APPRENTICES!?**

"Hey there big sis~" Pop said as she walked down from the thrown. She smiled and waved. As Doremi rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "NO WAY!? But she wasn't even on our level ! How can she help up!?" Doremi looked at the queen then pointed to the beld that was placed on Pop's waist. "Well we need all the help we can get. And I believe this girl is just as strong as you were when you were her age. She just needs some help. And I believe you and the others you will find. Are going to be able to help her." The queen placed a hand on Pop's back. And pop looked up at her and smiled. Pop wore a red skirt , with black shorts under neath, and a Light pink long sleeved shirt with a heart on the front. And to top it off she wore a strawberry clip in her hair. And of course the belt the queen gave her hung around her waist. "I still cant believe this.. But. I guess we need all the help we can get." Doremi smiled and nodded.

Not so long after they all headed back to the Maho-dou. By then it was transformed into a diffrent shop. A music shop that also had karaoke. The three walked in and they heard faint singing coming from the back. "Where is that coming from." Doremi looked around. And Pop walked down a hall and pointed. "From in here." The other two walked over and the three peeked in. There stood a girl with long blond hair tied in pigtails And her bangs were cut just abover her dark gray eyes. She wore a knee high black long sleeved dress along with the same beld as the other girls on around her waist. She stopped singing and looked at the door. "Please. Come in." The three walked in and looked at the girl. "Pretty..." Pop staired at the girl in amazment. And the girl smiled. "Thank you. So you must be the three Majo Rika told me about. Hi I am Satsuki. The fourth Apprentice. Majo Rika brought me here today to meet you guys." Satsuki bowed and flashed a smile at the three. Before the others could say anything Majo Rika flew in. "I took Satsuki under my wing when I found out she had magical powers. It was only a few days ago. So it wasnt for that long." Doremi smiled and waved at Satsuki. "I'm Doremi , this is my sister Pop, and my best friend Momoko." Satsuki smiled as the other two waved. "You have some pretty voice Sats-chan." Pop said looking at Satsuki. But Satsuki just giggled "Thank you Pop-chan" The two smiled at eachother.

"Satsuki. Why dont you show them how to get into their conductor outfit." Satsuki Nodded and looked at Majo Rika. Then tapped the compact on her waist and spun around. And a black frilly layerd dress appeared. Along with black flats and a black beret. Doremi and the others clapped and Oo'd at the outfit. Then they tried it them selves. Pop's was red, Momoko's was yellow, and Doremi's was pink. "Man do I look cute ~" Doremi spun around and giggled. Pop put her hands on her hips. "Not as cute as ME!" They both shared a glare then stuck their tongues out at eachother. Leaving Momoko and Satsuki laughing. "OH CUT IT OUT! Come on. Now try and transform. Satsuki." Majo Rika looked at Satsuki. Then Satsuki nodded again and took her compact out and opened it, tapping it once then placing it back on her belt. She put her hands on her hips and swayed her hips and a white skirt. With two other layers that open up in front showing the white part of the dress. The top is black, and the middle is gray. She taps both of her hands , and then claps them twice and black gloves that open up at her wrist appears and under the glovers is striped arm warmers that go mid arm and its black and white stirpped. She jumps once and taps her head and a black witch hat appears and black boots that batch teh gloves appear, along with leg warmers that also match. Finally she taps her chest and a black top appears with a gray shawl on top with white trimmings and a black orb in the middle. Satsuki smiles at the girls. Who are looking at her in amazment. They then looked at eachother and do the same. The only diffrence is the Pop's was red, Momoko's was yellow, and Doremi's was pink.

"These are so cute~ Much better then the level one uniform I had." Pop smiled and spun around. The other girls giggles. Hours pass and they transformed back in the normal cloths and they all departed heading their seperat ways. Once Dormi and Pop got home the two changed into their pj's and walked into their own rooms. Doremi sat up and looked out at the window looking at the moon. Soon after pop walked in and looked at Doremi and smiled sitting next to her looking at the moon. "I told you we would see everyone again.." Pop said looking at Doremi. "I guess you were right.." Doremi giggles and put her arm around Pop. "I wonder what adventures await us now." The two looked up at the moon ,then smiled at eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am finally home and I have more time to work on this story. Now I am truly sorry if my grammer is very VERY bad. For you see I am not that good at grammer. I am getting better with my spelling. But that is because my friends have corrected me over the years. Anyways! This is the third chapter. And I am proud to say my favorite male characters in Ojamajo Doremi are going to be in yes hint hint ;D hehe =w= Well enjoy. And R&R please!_

**FLAT ? I MEAN! FLATS 5?**

"I dont get it. Why is the Maho-dou so slow..?" Momoko asked as she put the broom down after sweeping the floor over five times. You see. Ever since the Maho-Dou opened again there has been no customers. Well maybe one or two but that was because they were curious about what the shop was. "I am sure it will get busy soon. People just dont know we are opened again." Pop said as she cleaned the counter tops once again, making them have a small shine to them. "Why dont we have a opening ceremony. We can pass out fliers and everything!" Doremi threw her hands in the air as she finished off what she was saying. "Mhm! And we can have preformances and a bbq" Satsuki said as she finished cleaning and rearanging the violins and other instruments on the wall. "Yeah! And we can use magic to put it all together!" Momoko perked up as she said that. And all the girls smiled.

The girls talked and giggled about this plan. And Majo Rika nodded with this plan. "This isnt a bad plan. Good. We start preparing tomorrow!" Majo Rika flew off. And the girls smiled and continued to plan. The next day came, and they got what they needed together to make fliers. Doremi and Pop brought paper and glue, Momoko brough markers and paint, and Satsuki brought scissors. The three began working on their posters when a five younge men came barging into the shop. The girls jumped over and looked at the four, and Doremi smiled widely. "Flat4! But I thought..." suddenly Doremi noticed another boy. He worse a black suit like Leon, but with longer sleeves, and he had bright orange hair and purple eyes. "Who is this?" Doremi asked pointing at the boy. He cleared his throat and smiled "Let me tell you." The five boys lined up and smiled.

"F Fugio" Fugio said forming a F

"L Leon" Said Leon as he formed an L

"A Akatsuki" Akatsuki said making a A

"T Toru" Toru stated forming the letter T

"And S Sai" The orange hair boy formed and S

"And we are !" The boys formed together and smiled widely "Flats 5!" The girls sighed looking at how rediculad the boys looked. Sai looked over at Satsuki. Who was giving him a death glare. "Sats-chan!" Sai ran over and hugged the girl. And Satsuki tried to hit him away. "How have you been!" He said smiling, then he whispered into her ear "Sorry..." After that Satsuki pulled away still glaring. "You both know eachother?" Akatsuki asked looking at how close the two are. "Yup! Since we were little kids." Sai said put his arm around Satsuki as she sighed "Sadly..." She added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toru asked pointing to the fliers. "We are making fliers to promote the opening ceremony of the Maho-dou. There is going to be games, bbq, preformances. And the main act will be Sats-chan" Momoko said pointing to Satsuki, who made a slight blush placing her hand on her cheek. "Momo-chan..." She said. Sai bursted out laughing."Satsuki cant sing!" This made Satsuki upset. "I so can sing! Just you wait! When I sing at the ceremony you will be MIND BLOWN!" Satsuki sat down quickly and began to finish her fliers. The room fell silent for a moment. "May we help with the ceremony?" Akatsuki asked looking at Doremi. Doremi looked at the others , then nodded smiling happily.

The next day when they all came in the fliers were ready to be handed out. Doremi , Akatsuki, Sai, and Satsuki went out to pass out fliers, while Momoko, Pop, Toru, Leon, and Fugio all stayed back to work on the decorations and such for the ceremony.

**-With Momoko and the Others-**

"So you take the Ribbon, put the scissors on it like this and.." Momoko glided the scissors along the ribbon causing it to curl up into a ringlet. The other four clapped in amazment. "Momo-chan where did you learn such a trick!" Pop said trying to do it herself. Momoko laughed and helped "Its a secret." They all worked hard on the decorations. Banners were being painted, and the outside stage was put together by Pop who used her magic to put it all together. Things were going great for them.

**-With Doremi and the others-**

"Hope to see you there!" Doremi said handing fliers to everyone she saw. Satsuki was doing the same, while Akatsuki and Sai were dressed as music notes. "Do we really have to dress like this..." Akatsuki asked Sai. "If it will keep them happy then yes." The two nodded and went back to what they were doing. "Ah! Look over there Akatsuki-kun! A giant group of people!" Doremi dragged Akatsuki over to where the group of people where. Leaving Satsuki and Sai alone.

The two kept passing out flier after flier, smiling at those who walked by. "Thank you I hope to see you there." Satsuki said handing a flier to a small child who then ran off to her mother. Satsuki smiled and gave off a small giggle. "Seeing you like this reminds me of how you use to be before, Sats-chan..." Satsuki's expression changed then she looked at Sai. "Why didnt you listen to master's orders... He said to wait a while before joing Flat4...You know I hate when he scolds you!" tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away then smiled handing out fliers to more people. "Im sorry... Sats-chan..."


End file.
